Obsession
by Transformers Obsessed
Summary: Optimus has a rather strange obsession and Bumblebee is determined to help him overcome his obsession in quite a strange way...


**A/N: Ok, so this came from a fight me and my brother had one night. I was eating Doritos Burn and Brandon, my brother and who this is dedicated to, kept eating them really loudly behind me. I reacted like Optimus, trying to scare the hell out of my brother… it only resulted in him laughing at me and my parents thinking that I'm mentally insane… anywho, onwards!**

**Dedication: To this chip murdering, family killing, horrible brother known as Brandon… I love you! Thanks for being the inspiration for this rather.. strange.. story! 3**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers… **

**Obsession**

Optimus had an obsession. Now, it wasn't as big an obsession as some can have, but more or less, it was an obsession.

So, as he sat there, going over another large stack of reports, Bumblebee decided it would be a great plan to separate his leader from his 'little' obsession.

Ever since Bumblebee had found out that Optimus had became rather… attached… to Energon chips, he had instantly started to worry.

All he would eat was those Primus forsaken chips and Bumblebee, having been forced to live off of them when he was little, knew that they were not good for you… or even in the slightest bit yum. But, all the same, Optimus was obsessed with them.

Bumblebee sneaked up behind his Prime and quickly stole one from the packet, forcing himself to eat it rather loudly behind the Prime.

"Bumblebee wha…" Optimus began and froze. Bumblebee bleeped and took another chip, throwing it in his mouth and eating it.

"**YOUR EATING MY BABIES!**" Optimus screeched and Bumblebee froze.

/Your what?\ he bleeped at the now seething Prime.

"**MY BABIES! I'VE RAISED THEM FROM WHEN I FIRST BOUGHT THEM!" **Optimus replied. He looked as though he were about to cry.

That's when everything clicked into place. Optimus had never actually gone out and bought more than one packet in his lifetime since he became obsessed… and he always ate in his room so there really was no way of telling what he did eat although, Bumblebee had just assumed that he was eating the chips.

/Sorry?\ Bumblebee tried.

Optimus growled at him, "**Sorry doesn't cut it! YOU MURDERED THEM!"** he continued to screech.

"Look over there Bumblebee. What do you see?" Optimus said, his voice low and dangerous.

/A school?\ the scout bleeped.

"Exactly! And those twin chips right there, on the play set, you just **ATE THEIR PARENTS!**" Optimus yelled loudly.

/Oh…\ Bumblebee bleeped, obviously concerned about the level of obsession his leader was at.

"You, Bumblebee, are now going to be the foster parents for the twins," Optimus said, standing up straight and picking up the twins, cooing softly to them.

/I am _not_ going to look after a bunch of chips Optimus. That's… insane! Starscream insane!\ Bumblebee bleeped, taking a large step back from his leader.

~Decepticon Base~

"Lord Megatron, I fear someone is more insane then I am," Starscream reported.

"Get back to looking after my chip family you fool!" Megatron ordered.

~Autobot Base~

"**SO YOUR GOING TO JUST LEAVE THE TWINS TO DIE? JUST LIKE YOUR CREATORS DID! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW WHAT IT WAS LIKE!" **Optimus yelled, leaning towards the scout's faceplates.

Bumblebee looked at his leader, to the door and back twice over. Then, he turned his frame and ran out of the door and into the hall, collapsing on the floor sobbing loudly.

Ratchet, who was running towards the Prime's quarters to see what the yelling was about, stopped when he saw Bumblebee and frowned.

"Bumblebee, why on Earth are you lying on the floor _sobbing_?" he asked gruffly.

"Because Optimus is insane! He thinks he has a… a… chip family and… and… he was mean to me!" Bumblebee cried and began to cry even harder.

Ironhide turned the corner and froze at the sight of the young scout currently lying on the floor, energon tears welling around him in a large puddle.

"Ratchet!" he accused. Ratchet glared at him.

"Not me you piece of scrap metal! Optimus!" Ratchet retorted and entered the Prime's room. At the sight of seeing his leader, curled up on the floor, an entire packet of energon chips resting on his chassis, (while he cooed softly to them saying it was alright and that the twins were going to be alright in their new family,) Ratchet couldn't help but grab his leader and drag him out of the room, smashing every single one of the chips in the process.

"**YOU KILLED ALL OF MY FAMILY YOU… YOU… MEANIE!**" Optimus screeched. At that announcement, a wrench had a rather hasty meeting with the Prime's helm and Optimus blacked out.

Ironhide, who was cradling the now quiet Bumblebee, laughed as Ratchet began dragging Optimus down the hall and towards the Med Bay.

/Ratchet? Is he alright\ Bumblebee bleeped softly over the weapons specialist's laughs.

"He'll be fine Bumblebee. He'll be back to normal by then end of the day," Ratchet informed. Bumblebee smiled as best he could and was lead towards the Recreational Room by a still laughing Ironhide.

Later that day, Optimus had a new obsession. Yellow things and anyone that would walk into the Prime's room would find a rather pissed off Sunstreaker sitting in the corner and a scared looking Bumblebee sitting next to him…

THE END

**A/N: So, yeah… review! Thanks for reading =D Bye!**


End file.
